


The Long Journey Home - Art Post

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Multi, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Story characters/Pairings:</b> Peter, Neal, Elizabeth, P/E/N<br/><b>Art characters/Pairings:</b> Peter, Neal<br/><b>Art rating:</b> PG<br/><b>Content Notice:</b> safe<br/><b>Dimensions/Resolution:</b> varied @72dpi</p><p><b>Story link:</b> <a href="http://pooh-collector.livejournal.com/27826.html">LJ</a> | <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3947152">AO3</a></p><p><b>A/N:</b> Squee \o/ This year one of my prompts was claimed by the awesomest bear in the entire world - <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://pooh-collector.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://pooh-collector.livejournal.com/"></a><b>pooh_collector</b> :D I admit, it was such a vague prompt and you could pretty much write anything to go with it, heee, but the story that I got is simply epic and interprets the prompt in a way which makes me wanna have a flail attack after each paragraph :D :D :D *pets poor Neal* There's emotional owies and some whump and beautiful comfort - my definition of fanfic heaven :D</p><p>The inspiration for the rest of the art comes solely from the fic itself, the images pretty much created themselves, Pooh was incorporating art details in the story and I was incorporating story details in the art \o/ You can view my share below and be sure to check out the story itself and join the squee in comments :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Long Journey Home - Art Post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pooh_collector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pooh_collector/gifts).



> **Story characters/Pairings:** Peter, Neal, Elizabeth, P/E/N  
>  **Art characters/Pairings:** Peter, Neal  
>  **Art rating:** PG  
>  **Content Notice:** safe  
>  **Dimensions/Resolution:** varied @72dpi
> 
>  **Story link:** [LJ](http://pooh-collector.livejournal.com/27826.html) | [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3947152)
> 
>  **A/N:** Squee \o/ This year one of my prompts was claimed by the awesomest bear in the entire world - [](http://pooh-collector.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://pooh-collector.livejournal.com/)**pooh_collector** :D I admit, it was such a vague prompt and you could pretty much write anything to go with it, heee, but the story that I got is simply epic and interprets the prompt in a way which makes me wanna have a flail attack after each paragraph :D :D :D *pets poor Neal* There's emotional owies and some whump and beautiful comfort - my definition of fanfic heaven :D
> 
> The inspiration for the rest of the art comes solely from the fic itself, the images pretty much created themselves, Pooh was incorporating art details in the story and I was incorporating story details in the art \o/ You can view my share below and be sure to check out the story itself and join the squee in comments :D

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/gv5uasbgti787lu/cover.png?dl=0)

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/80hxkgmnpnzfkws/1.png?dl=0)

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/iqb41lebpfgb2b1/2.png?dl=0)

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/y2p6uiru8zyce4i/3.png?dl=0)

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/0dhzyx83784rxv9/4.png?dl=0)

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/pvkojeeduf5ktzq/5.png?dl=0)

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/bqbujn8uktax527/6.png?dl=0)

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/f47foqfj6zgzyba/7.png?dl=0)

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/tqscisj67ylrtp2/8.png?dl=0)

  
  


  
♥  



End file.
